No one believes you
by Theneversky
Summary: No one believes Bond and Q are together and well, Q doesn't take it all that well. rating K for swearing. This was a prompt sent to me from a lovely anon. Hope you enjoy hon!


Q hissed at the scalding tea as his third cup for that morning touched his lips. The momentary pain drew his attention away from his computer screen momentarily. _Thank God for my tea_ he thought. _Can't have the bastard sneaking up on me all the time_. 'That bastard' being the famously known 007. As he walked smoothly into Q-branch, Q began to think of all the different ways he could take off that chic suit he always wore. He quickly dampened the thoughts however, just in time for when Bong reached his desk. He greeted him with a nonchalant smile and a small raise of his left eye brow. The same as the past 36 (now 37) mornings since they'd fucked. To put it bluntly.

"Morning Q." Bond's tone was clipped and short like usual as to not arouse suspicion by any passers-by. Q smiled wryly in return and took another tentative sip of his tea.

"Managed to bring back something in one piece this time Bond?"

"Well, me, for starters."

Q gave him a stern look and mumbled out "Not the _something_ I was hoping for." Bond's mouth twitched as he reached into his inside right breast pocket.

"Here is what I could salvage of the radio transmission scrambler…"

"Jesus Bond you might as well have just left it."

"…and here's half of my gun"

Q quirked and eyebrow at him. "Half? Really? How in hell did you manage to lose _half _a gun?" Instead of waiting for a response, Q waved his hand absently and turned back to his screen.

A solid five minutes went past before Q looked back up again, slightly irritated. "Is there something else bond?" Sharp blue eyes met his when he looked up. When Bond held his gaze strong for a little over a minute, Q began to shift uncomfortably in his seat and was about to say something else when Bond finally spoke,

"I told M." Q waited for him to explain but apparently, that was all the information Bond wanted to disclose for the moment. So Q prodded. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"You told M what James?" He spoke with a low voice so no one would year the use of 007's first name. No one called him James but M, sometimes Money penny, and now apparently Q. But no one else knew that.

Bonds face softened as he stood up. He smoothly buttoned up his impeccably tailored suit and with a parting nod he said, "About us, Q."

And that was it. Not explanation, no question time for Q. Nothing.

_Yeah, right_

After about a minute of sitting there dumbfounded, Q shot up and all but sprinted after the double-oh agent.

….

Bond really did try to hide the smirk on his face when Q burst into the empty locker room. He really did. A small congratulations out to be awarded to him when he managed to keep his face that way because when he caught sight of Q, all he wanted to do was grin. The young quartermaster's blue eyes shone with suspicion. After a long moment full of glares and raised eye brows, Q spoke.

"You little shit. You did it didn't you. But-" Q looked briefly to the floor. When his gaze returned to Bond, there was a small crease in his forehead. "-why?"

Bond walked slowly across the room toward Q. His hands came up to cup Q's face and he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Because I don't want to hide this."

Q couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his chest. "You're so full of shit Bond." Bond returned his jest with a warm smile. "So I'm not getting the truth then?"

"Definitely not."

However suspicious Q was at that moment, he couldn't deny, he was also incredibly, _incredibly _happy.

….

"Um, Quatermaster sir, could I ,err, possibly ask-"

"Spit it out Brian."

"Are the rumours true, sir?"

Q swivelled his eyes up from his screen suspiciously to glare at the intern. "What rumours?"

Brian shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "About you and, erm, 007...Sir." It took Q a moment to sift through the right response to that question in his head before his lips could move.

"Yes, well, I suppose they are." Q blanked his face and looked back at Brain impassively. A heart beat passed between them before Brian broke out into a huge grin and playfully patted a hand on Q's shoulder.

"I didn't know you were the joking kind sir! Always figured you as more of a black and white kinda guy."

"What?! Brian I'm not kidding."

"Yeah, ok sir." And with that, the intern turned and shook his head laughingly as he walked away. Q looked after him a little stunned. It didn't take long for that stunned expression to turn to one of agner. Bond and he weren't _that_ much of an unlikely couple.

_We're they really that hard to believe?_

With that thought in mind, he set his sights on Moneypenny's desk. If the interns down in Q branch had heard the News, Moneypenny was sure to know. A million possibilities of how he was going to start the conversation with her flew around Q's head as he marched down the winding corridors of MI6. Apparently, however, none of them were necessary. As soon as Moneypenny's eye caught Q's, she was smiling and already opening her mouth.

"So, how does being the boyfriend of a 007 agent feel Q? Even If it is only rumour."

"It-it's not Rumour Moneypenny! Me and Ja-I mean-Bond are together and have been for a little over a month now!"

Moneypenny giggled. She _giggled_. Q narrowed his eyes at her. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Closed it. Finally, he managed to form a coherent thought long enough to translate to words.

"You don't, you don't believe me?!"

She giggled again, this time rising from her seat to come around and face Q head on.

"Q, how can you expect anyone to believe you? He's James bond and you're…well, you're you." When Moneypenny saw the hurt look that flashed across face, she added, "No one could deny the friendship you both have but…this is _James Bond _we're talking about. Mr. I'm-too-good-for-anyone-but-myself-but-i-still-pla y-women-for-the-hell-of-it. And besides, he's an agent; he can't exactly be tied down now can he?"

Through her little speech Q was finding it harder and harder to stay mad because really, she had a point.

All he could say in response was, "This still doesn't change the fact that we fucked." Q was practically pouting now. God Moneypenny was his best friend here, well, other than James. If she didn't believe him, _no one _would. Moneypenny sighed and resumed her seat as she said,

"You can quit with the practical joke now Q, no one believed it anyways."

"But…Oh for Christ's sake!" With an outraged cry Q flung his hands up and smoothly exited back out into the many intertwining corridors. Q had long since passed the point of feeling hurt. Now he was just flat out bloody mad. He set off in an enraged march.

_Where the hell is that 007 agent anyways._

"Q! Can I see you for a second please?" The sound of Tanners concerned voice made Q scramble to a stop. Unfortunately for him, Q had been traveling at quite a velocity through MI6 on his little mission to find Bond so stopping that quickly was bound to make anyone stagger, but this was Q we're talking about. After stopping in record time, he all but threw himself to the left toward Tanner just in time to narrowly miss being sprayed in scalding tea. However, what he had failed to notice was the trashcan placed neatly next to Tanner's desk. Next thing he knew, paper was scattered and his face was half mushed in carpet. Q let out an irritated groan that ended in an exasperated sigh.

"What do you _want_ Tanner?" After Q made no move to return to a normal vertical stance, Tanner spoke up.

"Q, are you going to pick yourself up off the floor or am I going to have to treat you like a four year old."

"Actually, I'm quite comfy down here."

A deep rumbling laugh that sounded from somewhere behind him was the only warning he got before strong hands tugged at his arms and he was being yanked into the air. With a soft _ooph! _He found himself pressed against Bond's chest. "What, in the world are you doing Q?" Strong eyes with a hit of humour bore down on him, daring him to spill.

Q sucked in a breath and all in a rush, he spoke,

"I was _trying_ to get Mondeypenny to believe that we're together but she just kept on insisting it was some practical joke we made up to freak everyone out. Then during my storming to go and find you Tanner here called me over and-"

"Q! Breath. And maybe go a little slower this time?"

"No one believes that we're together. God even fucking _Brian _had the balls to come and ask 'if it was true' and then laughed like I was joking."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both Bond and Q to snap their heads to the left. Tanner was looking rather uncomfortable as he stared at the double-oh agent and the quartermaster. Q couldn't figure out why until he realised that there wasn't any visible space between the two.

"So, it's true then? You're…"

"Together? What does it look like Tanner?"

All Tanner could do was laugh nervously at Bond's dry tone.

"Wait, you didn't believe either. Did you!?" Q narrowed his eyes interrogatively ask he spoke the words. Tanner just waved his hand nonchalantly and replied with,

"Would you have? If our roles had been reversed, would _you _believe I was dating Bond? _James Bond."_

Q just huffed in annoyance and grabbed Bonds hand, marching him out of the room. Q didn't even see the queer looks that they were thrown all the way to Q branch. He had set his mind on something and he'd be dammed if one more person said that he and Bond were a joke.

When they finally reached the small balcony overlooking Q branch, Q spun around to face James and motioned him to come closer.

"Kiss me, a real kiss. Now."

"Q, what are you-?"

"Just do it!"

"Why do I have to kiss you? Why can't you kiss me?" Bond replied with a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You just have to do it ok? Because you're James fucking Bond that's why."

So Bond complied. He kissed him, long and deep. His hands curled into the back of Q's brown, rough cardigan and his hips pressed lightly against him. If he wasn't careful, their audience would get more than they bargained for. But Q wasn't about to make him stop. Instead, he brought his hands up to the lapels of his jacket and kissed him back with the same enthusiasm.

Q gave a small laugh as Bond's lips followed his for more when it was eventually time to pull away. His blue eyes were fierce as they shone into Q's and his lips were slightly wet where his tongue trailed over them.

"Well, I don't think we left any room for argument." Bond growled against his ear. All Q could do was shiver. He could feel the soft scratch of Bond's stubble against his cheek and right then, all he wanted was for them to be alone. "Q, you better thank me properly for this later. I don't know if either of us will _ever_ be allowed to forget it." Q hummed in agreement before Bonds arms finally slipped off from Q's body. With a final peck to his cheek, Bond led Q around to the staircase down to Q branch before disappearing to a conference room down the hall for a de-brief.

As Q made his way back to his desk, he briefly caught Brian's stunned mullet expression and about half a cup of coffee staining his shirt.

_Yeah, that's fucking right Brian. I'm bangin' 007_


End file.
